garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Mar 1997 CC
CAERN/WYLD * In case the buzz has still missed your ear, you know how many fights have happened on or near the Lonely Hilltop, south of the Caern? Like, recently? Now this might just be me griping, but even Winter Solstice has too much to do to keep two Garou on watch 'top that hill as often as needs be. When I go and watch up there, sometimes there's others there, but they're just hanging out, liking the view. Now if some others would 'hang out' up there more often, maybe there could be 'nuf us around next time the Wyrm peeks its head outta the woods that they don't come back... * Heart of Fury also was involved with the forest fire, working with Shin to contain the blaze, before using Call of the Wyld to summon healers for those who needed them, like the Fang cub Christian. * Two BSDs got into a fight with Steven and Scab Survivor on the Lonely Hilltop one night this month. Stormcloud was also in the area and came to assist once the Fianna and the Wendigo fell, taking serious wounds. One of the Spirals healed his companion and then they fled, after giving a call to the Wyrm. Touch Deer was unscathed from the battle, but Stormcloud and Heart of Fury bear battlescars. Steven lost two fingers; Stormcloud's arm was made lame. * Winter solstice found a wyrm-blight southeast off the bawn, where the woods looked like those of the shadow lands. In its center were spilled barrels of toxins, a cave, and oddly enough, an apple tree in perfect condition. After 'accidentally' lodging Jeau's 13" knife in the tree, Stormcloud, Falcon's Wing, and Aken-Bennu engaged a large fomor with a set of antlers and a chainsaw for a hand. Soon into the battle, Blinks and Mark joined the fray. Aken launched a daring attack upon the fomor's head as Blinks went for the legs and Mark the chain-saw arm. Aken was impaled brutally upon the antlers, but through furious anger tore the antlers from its head while still upon them! He still has the antlers as a trophy. The fomor was then more quickly taken down by his packmates. * Around mid-month, members of the Sept came to the aid of Untouchables who were jumped by a large shadow beast and four ancillary shadow cats on their way out of the bawn. Merin, Elspeth, JJ Malone, Vincent, and Dillan managed to kill one of the cats and frighten off a second and strongly damage the shadow beast before Brian, Su, Randall, Stormcloud, John Wildbear, Jeau, and Blinks arrived to save their bacon. They later reported how the cats seemed to have been linked to the larger shadow beast, and that it had had the power to literally drain blood from their wounds remotely apparently to heal itself. Many mutterings and curses were heard around the Sept Compound and Caern as the four badly wounded city Garou (sans Dillan) spent a couple of days roughing it in the woods while they healed enough before returning to their territory. available * Rumor went around early in the month that the new Red Talon elder since Swipes at Salmon's death, Strikes like Lightning, may have violated the Litany by eating humans. Like many rumors, it took a circuitous route, but it was uncovered that it stemmed from something Strikes had once told Stormcloud. Alexander asked Megan to look into it, which she did, deciding that the theurge had done nothing untoward. A verbal war ensued, though, between the defensive, belligerent Talon and the Fianna, that ended on bad terms. Megan later talked to Stormcloud at length in the presence of Moon Otter, and convinced him to try to work things out with his elder. Unfortunately, the meeting took place after Stormcloud had been banished by Moon Otter from Wolf Woods for attempting to mate with a wolf without permission, a wolf who later turned out to be an unchanged Garou cub, and Strikes was less than receptive. Last news from that quarter, after Megan's attempts at mediation failed, was that a Challenge was planned between the two. available * Around mid-month a group of Garou, Peter Follen, Tess, Derrick, Alec, and Natasha from Last days all gathered to attempt to put an end to the Shadow Mage that has been ripping holes in the Umbra between St. Claire and Hanford. The group came across the Mage's minions performing some sort of ritual or experiment just outside the Hanford Nuclear site, and under Derrick's leadership, attempted a frontal assault against said minions. There was a squad a soldiers, that turned out to be fomori dug in on the hill, though, and in the resulting battle Alec was killed. After destroying the equipment used for the bizarre ritual, Natasha dragged Derrick, who was not far from death from the scene of the fight, seeing the gathering and lengthening shadows as being a sign the Mage or it's minions would soon arrive. Tess refused to allow the Shadow Lord to move Peter Follen, even more grieviously wounded but not yet beyond death's door, instead attempting to heal him so he could be moved without any greater threat to his life. The two metis never made it to the waiting van, though, and their bodies were later recovered by Derrick and several members of Ouroborus. * There was a brief but rather spectacular flurry of rumors going around the Sept mid-month, when people seeing Paul and the new Strider cub, Alexandra, together began drawing the conclusion that they had probably slept together at some point. The rumor mill was flying, until Paul asked Cyllan to judge him before several witnesses at the Sept Compound, and she initially ruled that there were no grounds for punishment, given all the circumstances. Megan also apparently talked to him at the request of Brian, although her opinion of the matter never came out. However, she seems to have been around the Sept Compound quite a bit after the waxing halfmoon, purportedly keeping an eye on the cub. * Late in the month, members of Blackwatch, Alexander, and Serves-Honor engaged in a fight on a pack of fomori wolves that encroached on the bawn after following a human female onto it. Megan was badly wounded as she engaged the pack after discovering their presence, trying to delay them until her pack and the other two ahrouns arrived, accounting for one of the wolves and helping Steven with a second. Brian took out one and a second again with the help of Steven, while Alexander and Serves-Honor killed the other three. Brian and Steven were lightly wounded in the initial attack, while Megan captured the woman, Amanda. Steven was further wounded after Amanda briefly escaped and re-gained her guns, shooting him when he and Brian charged her to disarm her again. After some discussion with her, it turned out that she may be linked to the mage and his Umbral project out near Hanford. In addition, she showed characteristcs of being Kinfolk, and Brian has taken her into custody for close watch and indoctrination for the chance of someday letting her go out into society once more. available * Blinks-at-Fire took Jimmy Wilson and Dillan along on a patrol with Stormcloud, as part of their lupus lessons. They ran across an aspen grove strangely tainted, so that the aspens were thriving, but no animals were eating their bark, and the small spruces that threatened to overtake the aspen were dying. The group was unable to determine the cause, and are looking for a free Cleanser. * The Usual Suspects, along with Thunder's Claws from Cerberus and Tastes-Ashes and Serves-Honor from Gaia's Shield, made a second trip to Hanford to take out the Warper mage that killed WInd-Rises-Again, One Feather, and Calls-the-Lost on their previous mission. Rumor holds that the worldbender Chloe showed up at some point during the adventure and led the group right to the mage. Of all those who went, most came back fairly beaten up but triumphant -- only Melanion the Hunter did not return. He died well and valiantly, fighting a Nexus Crawler. * The Silver Fangs gathered at the Bone Arches during the last of the month for a full tribal Moot, that culminated in a revel which turned up a large bane attempting to make inroads into the Bawn on the northside. The creature was huge, but the Silver Fangs Holds the Line, Blackstripe, and Spirit of Words went in to attack the central base of the materialized monster, while Falcon's Wing, Sterling, and Isaac, and the Fianna Heart of Fury, stayed back to cut down the tendrils which whipped around. Wayfinder attacked the thing in the Umbra, encountering it in the normal path of her patrol, and was later joined by Dylan who had just returned from one of his long Umbral journeys. Finally, through the combination of damage in the realm and in the shadow, the thing bloated and then exploded into a pile of dirty grey ashes. * On the last day of March, the half-akita bitch, then suspected of being a Dancer showed up at the Lonely Hilltop. Scott was there and confirmed she was tainted, but held off on attacking her because she said she brought news of traitors to the Sept, who had apparently, betrayed the Wyrm and Fallen Ones as well. She said that Hazmat, Kosh, and apparently Alex Windrunner had all been turned by the Wyrm, but had then turned against it, or maybe just the BSDs that had made them, striking out on their own. She also revealed their true names. Before she could leave, Scott Challenged her formally. She tried to refuse, but finally did after he pressed her, and a furious battle ensued. After a short amount of time, the higher ranked Dancer narrowly managed to put Scott down. John Wildbear jumped in at that point to attack Chainbreaker, in blatant contradiction to what he'd said earlier about no one interfering in the Challenge. Other Garou arrived on the scene after a howl went up to the north, presumably by Stormcloud who was waiting and watching the duel from the bushes. Echen, Defends-Wolves, Storm's Fury, and Moondancer all entered the clearing as banes manifested to help the Dancer. The Banes were soon dispatched, though the Dancer escaped in the effort. CITY * Steven had a tense confrontation with a man who called himself Hack in McDonalds. The two men exchanged very tense words and then stepped outside where Hack punched Steven in the face. Merin and Elan were also present and broke up the altercation. Hack introduced himself as a Get of Fenris and then ran off.available * Steven, Derrick, Shea and Mark spent a somewhat eventful St. Patrick's Day in Kent Crossing at the Felled Stag. While enjoying a couple of pints of Guinness, (Derrick with a Coke), a pair of apparently hungry bears wondered into the parking lot outside of the Bowman House. Henry and Steven tried to keep the patrons inside the bar while Derrick, Shea and Mark went outside to see if they could help the bears find the way back into the forest. One patron, apparently overcome with fright, burst through the door and then fainted near his car, drawing the attention of one of the bears, while the other headed for the roadway, driven back by Mark's use of the Scent of Man. Finally, Derrick managed to scrounge up some raw steaks and lead the bears towards the forest, nimbly avoiding a swipe for the trouble. The trio returned inside, after helping the man revive and finding him not seriously injured, to find Steven singing a bawdy song. * A man was taken to Hilliard Hospital after he became violently ill in Harbor Park. Present were Mikhail and Steven, as well as Jennifer. The man appeared to suffer from some kind of infection and spilled vomit onto Jennifer as well as the park pavement. Steven along with Jennifer called the police and Jennifer reported that Mikhail threatened to kill the man to the authorities when they arrived. Steven and Mikhail denied the story, claiming that the woman was hysterical and didn't have her facts straight. Mikhail was detained at the police station briefly after he declined to be searched for weapons, but was released. Also during the aftermath, a tall stranger wearing a mask fled from a police officer who attempted to gun him down after he refused to stop running. Shadow Eyes intervened at the last moment, taking a bullet intended for the stranger, although the stranger apparently was later captured by police. * There seems to have been a large drug buy of some kind within the city. Several 100 gallon barrels of cocaine, or a cocaine like substance came in one day via river boat. The stuff was stored in a warehouse near the docks, but the barrels have since disappeared. Curiously, a blood stain was found after the barrels were removed, but otherwise, the warehouse is now empty. PEOPLE * Steven arrived in St. Claire on in early February, meeting with Brian briefly to introduce himself on February 8th. He later went out to the Caern on the 10th where he howled his introduction to the sept. Heart-of-Fury was met by Klaive of Night who showed him around the Caern as well as part of the Bawn. * Morning, being new to the area, hasn't got much local gossip, but her own story is probably getting around. The gist is that she's from 'somewhere way North'; her pack was destroyed by hunters firing from helicopters. She was rescued by a human, who then gave her to another human, who healed her and brought her to a farm outside the park somewhere. (The fact that a Red Talon put up with all of this is noteworthy in and of itself.) When she had recovered, she was released into Wolf Woods, where Stormcloud found her. The farm had other animals convalescing there, including another wolf. * Hazmat was at Anpwhotep's Gathering. That strange? Not really. 'Cept when you hear later that she seems to be 'missing' as per the crowd in the city, an' they think she might be a Dancer now. She didn' smell funny. No funnier than Gnawers usually do, anyhow. But then I hear that those city-Garou are feeling paranoid, don't know who to trust in their ranks, suspecting that the Wyrm has managed to hide its scent. Best as I can think of people they could trust would be some of us messengers from out on the Bawn. * Vincent is being called "Grasps the Crescent" by his somewhat taciturn pack. Perhaps it has to do with all his studying of Crescent subjects, or his work as a healer using Mother's Touch, or perhaps he just brained someone with a crescent wrench. He seems surly these days about every little thing: Bone Gnawers acting uppity, practically uninjured Garou feigning serious injury for healing, and a hundred other petty annoyances. No wonder he's also going by the name "Fixes With His Fists." * Wayfinder and Shin went on a short journey near the full moon time, rumor has it to visit another Stargazer in order to see if she had any advice on how to fix the caern. The pair returned, but apparently without anything to offer. * There was a sudden influx of higher ranked Garou arriving at the Caern towards the end of the month. The first to arrive was an Athro Silver Fang theurge named Blackstripe, who seems to be rather approachable and has a prediliction for staying in lupus and doing all communication in either lupus or the Garou tongue. Mikhail arrived a couple of days later, an Athro Shadow Lord ahroun, who seems to personify some of the stereotypes of the tribe, and who doesn't seem to get along with Blackstripe at all. Lastly, Crystal showed up, an Adren Black Fury philodox, who was apparently Master of the Rite at her old Sept. PACKS * Word has started going around that the urban pack, Untouchables, has found the patronage of Fog. Stories of what occured during the Totem Quest don't seem to be making the rounds, however, as older Garou might half-expect given the typical nature of the spirit. * The new Fianna Galliard, Steven, has apparently accepted the invitation extended to him to join the pack Blackwatch, after a fallout with Cavall concerning his relaying the news of the alleged Treasure Map to the Sprials' Hive to Brian. Initial observations are that he's fitting in well and seems happy about his decision. CUBS * Word is filtering slowly out that the Glass Walkers have not one but two new cubs. One was brought to their attention by a Kinfetch which led them to Nadine, who was promptly taken into the fold. Jennifer was found by Elspeth and adopted in after finding out what a computer-whiz she is. Both are apparently staying in one of the Walker safehouses in town, have made it through their First Changes, and are coming along nicely, and may be allowed to come out to the Caern soon. DEATHS * Peter Follen, Tess, and Alec were killed during the first assault on the stronghold of the mage causing the disturbances in the Umbra that Usual Suspects and Omega were investigating. Orion, who began calling himself Melanion after the death of his packmates, was killed during the second, successful assault. * Strikes-like-Lightning, packmate of Moon Otter, and acting Talon elder was killed by Stormcloud near the end of the month in duel. The crescent moon talon cited Stormcloud's seeming refusal to follow Talon ways, and Stormcloud's embracing of the homid ways as reason for his quarrel. As well Strikes made a point of Stormcloud's lack of respect for the ways of binding and the old pacts between spirits and Garou, calling them homid toys, and saying Strikes hid behind them when he used them in battle. It seems, though, that Stormcloud wasn't so disdainful of them as to not use talens himself in the duel.